vida y consecuancias
by the dark moon159
Summary: lincoln nos mostrará a través de una muy interesante historia como es que hasta en lo mas perfecto puede estar esperando las pruebas más difíciles, ser una amigo, un guardián, un caballero ¿un extraño?


**Hola una vez más, antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa al alejarme tantos días del ordenador pues no he traído ni imágenes nuevas a mi página y nuevas historias, pero ya he regresado más inspirado que nunca y nada me ara irme bueno o eso creo, disfruten esta historia que para mí es de las más relevantes que ronda mi cabeza gracias de ante mano una persona más y también nombrado Eux-kun**

-Hola mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, tal vez se pregunten qué está pasando aquí. Si, sé que quieren saber que hago huyendo a las 3 de la mañana cubierto de sangre y esta maleta de dinero, bueno si quieren saber tendría que contarles desde el inicio.

 _Otro día en la famosa casa de los Loud, nada diferente a lo habitual, salvo que hoy es un día de festejos múltiples. Desde hace dos años los padres de los Loud quisieron escalar en cuanto a sus trabajos._

 _Tanto Rita Loud se había convertido en una escritora medianamente famosas, El Sr Lynn un chef de renombre, así que quedo en manos de los mismos Loud el cuidado de la casa lastimosamente nada salió como debería, una vez que Lori quedo a cargo las cosas fuero …. ¿Extrañas?_

-¡Lori ¡ ¿ya está lista la cena?-una furiosa y hambrienta lola se acerca por la puerta

-literalmente estará en seguida así que llama a las chicas y a Lincoln- sin dejar de ver su muy querido celular

\- solo somos 6 en casa hoy – baja Lucy acompañada de Lincoln Lana y Lily

-¡ahhhh ¡ diablos, no de nuevo ¿dónde están los demás? –

-Bien hermana, Luan salió en una cita con su novio, luna no a llegado desde ayer y Leni la ubico en el centro comercial en el área de niños perdidos.. Dijo una Lisa llegando de recoger muestras en algún lugar.

 _Ya que esto no era cosa de extrañarse los padres quisieron remplazar a Lori y Leni no fue una opción así que Luna tomo el cargo, sobra decir el caos que se formó en los pasillos, sótano y el garaje, un mes más tarde Luan tomo el control, y todo estaba bien, solo por el hecho de que no había persona que se librara de sus pésimas y peligrosas bromas, el caso fue que el remplazo fue Lynn trayendo muchas pero muchas cosas en cambio, incluyendo ejercicio y bebidas energéticas._

 _Los Sres. Loud ya se habían dado por vencidos, ya que por mucho sabían que controlar a una gran cantidad de personas era una tarea casi imposible, pero de pronto un chico con apenas 15 años era talvez una posibilidad_

-que locura apenas tiene 15 años, Lori tenía 20 y no pudo con todos –

-bueno a mí no me molesta dejar el restaurante y regresar pero bien sabes lo que significa –

-bueno talvez funcione abra que vigilarlo muy de cerca –

-no puede ser peor que el pay explosivo de Luan en la cena- la risa de ambos inundaba la habitación

 _Ya por la noche los padres se reunían con sus hijos en la mesa_

-niños tenemos algo importante que decirles- la sonrisa de la señora Loud era tan grande

-debido a los problemas ocurridos los últimos meses queremos anunciarles algo – reciamente anuncia el señor Loud

-En mi defensa quiero decir que no sé de donde salió el autobús y que las galletas eran para felicitarlos por el esfuerzo, no pensé que fueran de la mercancía "especial " de luan – una apenada Lynn toma la palabra

-Bueno eso ya paso- queriendo tranquilizarlos el señor Lynn

-¿Ya paso? ¿YA PASOO¡? Mi cabello se pintó de rojo 2 semanas – Lola furiosa y golpeteando la mesa

-Literalmente Leni se perdió 4 días en el campamento rescatraceros –Lori muy molesta

-Estar encerrada en ese sarcófago los dos días fue de lo mejor…. Salvo que tenía hambre…. Suspiro-responde una ¿alegre Lucy?

-Eso no esh nada tendré que usar braquetsh por lo menosh un año- mostrando más sentimientos que de costumbre una irritada Lisa

-Bueno niñas hemos decidido intentarlo una vez más, pero con alguien más a cargo –

-Lincoln esta vez tu eres el elegido, esta será el último intento, si esto no resulta me temo que tendremos que regresar a la casa y a un presupuesto más limitado – tratando de sonar convencida afirma Rita

 _Ok. Ok, como pueden ver yo quede a cargo de las chicas y no me fue muy difícil, solo controlar sus salidas revisar que coman y no se malpasen, sus amistades y que hagan sus deberes, resulto que no fue tan difícil, bueno por algo soy el hombre con el plan, aun así mis hermanas cooperaron muchísimo, tanto era que se me atravesó una gran oportunidad, sip están hablando con el dibujante de un comic, la paga es buena y mis hermanas son muy cariñosas, qué más puedo pedir_

-Lincoln ¿donde estas? Hay que irnos temprano papa y mama dice que nos alcanzaran en el certamen-

-Claro lana pero primero hay que desayunar, ¿porque no te sientas de una vez?-

-Buen día hermano, ¿que hay hoy de desayunar?-

\- Panqueques y huevos con jamón –

-Literalmente lo mejor para un día agitado como hoy, buena decisión Lincoln-

-Por cierto. Lori te llegó un paquete a la puerta de parte de Bobby-

-Apreciado tutor y antiguamente también nombrado como hermano mayor ya estoy lista para ingerir mis alimentos matutinos-

-ejem ejem –

-ahhh, ya estoy lista para desayunar Lincoln, por favor-

-solo un momento más lisa-

-(ven a lo que me refiero al fin me tienen respeto puede ser mínimo pero ya no soy un juguete más…. Ok si lo soy pero no tan seguido)-

 _Un desayuno muy animado, más tarde todos los Lous se dirigían en vancila al certamen de belleza donde sus padres ya los están esperando en uno de los eventos más importante de la vida de lola, no solo porque es el único que no ha ganado en toda su carrera como modelo adolecente si no porque lana participara alado de ella, si el certamen de belleza mis gemelas de royal Woods 2017_

" _ **Por si se lo preguntan lana no está siendo obligada, de echo solo les diré que este sería su 5° certamen en el que concursa, pero ese tema lo abordaremos más adelante "**_

-¿Dónde están las gemelas más lindas del mundo?-

-Papa por favor- contestan ambas al unísono, mientras las risas de sus hermanos no se hacen esperar

-Bueno hermanas en mucha contradicción a mis muy estrictas normas les deseo suerte de la forma tradicional, rómpanse una pierna

-Literalmente no pensé que este día lo llegáramos a ver –

-Si no llegasen a ganar todo saldría de una forma "horrenda" ¿entienden?

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse las cartas dicen buena fortuna hacia ustedes –

-Son tan lindas que no importa que se pongan, pero quiero darles esto que yo misma hice – dice Leni entregándoles una caja con unos vestidos hechos por ella misma-

-¡Gracias Leni es lo mejor del mundo!-

-Viniendo de ti, nadie tiene ninguna oportunidad-

-Bien mis dos preciosas joyas, las vemos abajo-

 _El certamen paso sin demoras, como era de esperar las dos rubias ganaron sin ningún problema, sus rutinas era más que perfectas, gimnasia rítmica con un poco de acrobática y ¡BUUM! el trofeo en la bolsa_

 _La tarde de los Loud los llevaría hacia la universidad, de donde lisa trabajaba medio tiempo de maestra y una nueva entrega de reconocimientos, más esta vez no era para lisa si no nuestra joven luna y un extra energética Lynn, que se les entregaba un reconocimiento por ser las mejores maestras, a pesar de su corta edad en ámbitos musicales y en la dirección de los equipos deportivos y también una oferta de trabajo que no estaría de más pensarla_

 _Un muy buen y ajetreado viaje más tarde todos los Loud se encuentran en una exposición de química, física y mecánica espacial, donde lisa se encuentra exponiendo uno de sus más resientes descubrimientos sobre el origen de las súper novas y la súper compresión de la materia y cosas más que no entiendo por completo, recibiendo un contrato por el apoyo a su investigación_

 _En el estad up de la ciudad se presentan unos nuevos talentos ¿qué tienen en común?_

 _El apellido Loud, como la poeta más joven y ya con dos libros publicados y la comediante más insana luan y Lucy hacen acto de presencia en un tan anhelado sueño_

 _Todo esto para llegar a casa a celebrar contando con el hecho de que Lori se graduó (no con altos honores pero aceptable) de la universidad y la llegada de la revista donde Leni a había publicado uno de sus diseños al camino al éxito_

-Bueno, niñas me enorgullecen sabía que todas ustedes les esperaban futuros enormes y aunque el camino no está realizado ya están muy encaminadas-dijo al borde de las lágrimas un señor Loud, muy diferente al que conocemos-

-Gracias papa, pero todo esto lo logramos gracias a ustedes, que literalmente no se rindieron con nosotras –

-Exacto hermana no cualquiera se atreve a entrar a la casa Loud y salir victorioso –

-Hoy después de una eternidad con el conocimiento de nuestro fatídico final e insignificancia en el mundo, solo hoy, me permito sonreír-

-Lynn lunática está aquí.. y no se ira hasta ser la numero uno y después rebasarse así misma –

-Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ustedes –Rita sin contener las lagrimas

-Si felicidades, pensé que se volverían locas antes de lograr algo – risillas de parte del peliblanco

Un abrazo muy inesperado de Leni deja boqui abierto su hermano

-L.L. ?

 _Otra marea de abrazos por parte de sus demás hermanas llega sin demora_

-Como que no te hemos dado la gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras linky-

-y literalmente no creas que no nos enteramos que eres un editor de imágenes Jr. de un comic ehh

.

.

..

.

 _Ok ok, soy yo de nuevo el primer Lincoln quieren saber cómo todo eso se convirtió en yo escondiéndome en las afueras del bosque, bajo el puente de un arroyo, pues tendrán que esperar un poco para saber, no me vean así pero si continuo hablando me encontraran nos vemos luego_

 **Para los que se preguntan lola y lana tienen intereses compartidos actual mente**

 **Los padres los dejaron cuando tenían sus edades as 4 años y actual mente tiene 6 más**

 **Luna no dejara el sueño de ser reina del rock y Lynn deportista**

 **Más referencias pregúntelas por los comentarios espero les haya gustada y hasta la próxima**

 **Nos leemos nwn**


End file.
